


A Study of the North American Werewolf Pack and the Cohesive Nature of Its Members

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Pack Feels, Prank Wars, canon angst, getting their act together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Stiles, Scott and Derek as they go from opposite sides to close friends as well as the rest of the pack becoming an actual pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of the North American Werewolf Pack and the Cohesive Nature of Its Members

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



> Only goes up to season 2 and Jackson never leaves, nor do Boyd and Erica.

Stiles world consisted of very few people when he was young. There was his mom, his dad, occasionally a relative visiting, and his baby sitter. That was it until he was five. When his mom and dad were at work and his baby sitter was at her wits end because of an overactive five year old, she decided a trip to the park would be just what he needed.

That was where he met Scott for the first time, or to be more accurate, peed on his sand castle in the sand box and was then tackled. Scott’s parents had broken them up, his baby sitter busy on her cellphone.

He’d apologized after being scolded by the parents and then his baby sitter by the time she realized what was going on. He wasn't allowed back at the park for a week. Scott was there when he arrived back there again, this time with his parents.

The brunette had just laughed, grabbed his hand and pulled him off to go play. That was the start of their friendship and a lifetime long prank war on each other and everyone around them. No one was safe. When Stiles was six, he glued a penny to Scott’s forehead. Two days later, he woke up with an army of toy soldiers in his hair. That was the first time he got his hair in a buzz cut.

He and Scott were inseparable. Stiles was there when Scott’s parents split up and later divorced. He held his friend when he cried and gave him all his favorite treats and let his win at games. He did it all to distract him from what was really happening around them. That’s what friends did.

Scott returned the favor when the news came in about his mom. He spent a lot of time at the McCall house playing video games, at school getting into trouble for pranks and at the hospital, Scott sitting with Stiles in the hall or inside the room when he was visiting his mom. Melissa keeps an eye on Stiles while his mom is too sick to see Stiles and his dad working long hours to pay for the bills that were adding up.

When his mom died, Scott held him through the funeral and the long days, weeks, months afterward while his father slowly drowned in the bottle and worked himself to death in his attempts to battle his grief.

They knew everything about each other. 

Scott knew about Stiles insistent need to know everything and to share it, even assisting in his night long binges, keeping him fed and watered since he was more likely to forget entirely. He listened to Stiles ramble for hours. 

Stiles knew about Scott’s asthma, Melissa had Stiles trained like a service dog on how to care for Scott should he have an attack. He carried an inhaler on himself at all times, even had an extra one at his own house just in case.

They were there for each other when needed or not. That included when everything turned upside down and the supernatural world decided to invade Beacon Hills once again.

When Derek came into the picture, it was almost the complete opposite of what he and Scott had, like oil on water. Derek wanted him to accept the werewolf stuff right off the bat, to come into the fold like everything was hunky dory and they were brothers, pack instantly. Scott of course said no, his stubborn streak coming out.

While Stiles didn't exactly agree with Scott turning his nose up at the only guy willing to help them out, he stuck by Scott, because that’s what friends did. You have each other’s back. Of course it lasted for about three seconds before the shit hit the fan.

~*~

The next six months would be one shit storm after another, with each successive incident forcing the three of them together. After Jackson though, things seem to die down though and the school year ends with only a small incident of a small pixie infestation.

With the inclusion of Jackson, Lydia and Allison, plus Isaac, Erica and Boyd, the pack is big. But it is also broken seeing as it is made up of a bunch of teenagers who don’t do well with authority figures. It’s no wonder Derek looks to be in a perpetual state of irritation.

Between Jackson being a douche, Scott’s stubbornness, Lydia’s sharp tongue, and Derek’s distrust of anything with a heartbeat, Stiles is surprised they haven’t killed each other.

It’s actually Stiles and Scott who somehow save them from disintegrating into parts of a pack. It starts with of course a prank…on Derek.

Stiles is the one who suggests it. He’s been studying with Deaton, going over everything that can hurt werewolves and those that help them and everything in between. He finds the information in a dusty book on a dusty shelf.

It’s not hard to get the ingredients. Stiles mixes everything and adds it to Derek’s body wash, the artificial scent of the soap covering up the added ingredients up. The roar later that days is worth the rough handling as Derek comes storming down the stairs, his skin a bright shining pink.

After reassuring him that it isn't permanent and will fade in a couple of days, Derek growls and stalks off, throwing a parting shot about getting them back and the rest of the pack for laughing.

Revenge comes one night when Stiles’ stayed at the library until it closes and the night has closed in over Beacon Hills. He’s got a stack of book stuffed in a tote bag. His car is one of the last ones in the parking lot and the street lights don’t reach where he parked in the back corner.

Stiles is weary, too many things able to come up on him in the dark without him knowing. There’s nothing though and he gets to the jeep and into it just fine…except when he goes to start it, nothing happens.

Grumbling, Stiles slides out and rounds to the front of the jeep. Lifting the hood, he finds that his battery is missing. What is it with him and people stealing his batteries? Stiles lets out a gusty sigh and fumbles in his hoodie pocket, looking for his phone to call…someone who can track who stole his battery and demand it back.

He’s not paying attention to his surroundings. He nearly has a heart attack as something, a werewolf his mind helpfully supplies, roars as loud as it can behind him, the air around him vibrating with the sound wave that is produced.

The sudden silence after it ends and he ends up on the ground, is defining. In the distance, dogs are barking hysterically and even a car alarm seems to have gone off. Stiles jerks around, staring up at a smirking Derek, his arms crossed with Stiles’ battery hanging from his fist.

Derek at least has the decency to help reconnect his battery before disappearing back into the night he came from.

After Derek’s little stunt, it turns into an all-out war between Stiles, Derek and Scott mainly, with each person drawing in the rest of the pack as allies and henchmen to pull off the more complicated stunts.

Stiles falls asleep in Derek’s loft and ends with permanent marker on his face proclaiming he is property of Derek, Isaac and Jackson. It takes forever to scrub off and a faint image still lingers days later.

Stiles gets his revenge though. Jackson ends up with his eyebrows shaved off and Stiles refuses to explain how he did it without waking up the werewolf. Isaac’s scarves all disappear to be replaced with frilly tutus and tiara, and Derek’s white shirts all turn up pink, glitter sprinkles over them liberally.

It’s a gradual shift in the pack. After each prank, both parties end up at somebodies place to laugh or glare respectively at the other and then to laze about watching movies and eating large quantities of junk food. As the days, weeks, months pass, these nights follow pranks less and less and end up just being a time to get together and relax.

The supernatural doesn't stop. There are still incidents that happen. Threats to them and those around them, accidents, creatures just passing through, misunderstandings, it all happens. But somehow, they have become a pack over they’re little prank war. Even when the bad incidents happen, they still remain a pack. And if Stiles, Allison and Lydia gain a few more scars and a disturbing collection of supernatural lore and ways to attack and defend, no one says anything, and if the werewolves learn to fight like a pack, working as a single entity instead of separate pieces, then that’s fine as well.

Now, Derek seeks out help instead of trying to deal with it himself, more willing to talk in general instead of keeping it bottled up. Jackson opens up and the sharpness leaves him until he learns to embrace everything about himself, the good and the bad. Isaac isn't afraid of his shadow anymore and gradually, the nightmares stop though he still comes to the pack for comfort. Erica settles into her skin, no longer needing to flaunt everything, no longer the scared, broken girl trying to hide behind a mask. Boyd opens up to them, finally realizing that he’s not alone and can actually let his guard down. Lydia finally accepts the pack, showing the spark of her mind under the mask. And Allison, she stops seeing them as allies and more as family, fighting with them and protecting them.

Scott and Stiles, they’re a package deal. Always have been and always will be. There is too much history between them for it to be any other way. What one decides the other follows or tries to change their mind if it isn't the right path. Scott had a horrible start to the supernatural and through him, Stiles. But now, now they can see what it was like for Derek before the fire. They see what a pack really is and how much it affects the alpha that has been alone for so long and lost so much. And so as a pair they decide to embrace it and the pack, no longer fighting the realization that there was no other way that this could have turned out.

~*~

They are sprawled over the loft floor, pillows and blankets strewn everywhere as a movie plays on the TV. The volume is turned down to a background noise mostly, loud enough for the humans of the group to hear. They’re pilled wherever they had stood when they gathered. Somehow, Scott, Stiles and Derek all end up in the same area. Stiles is using Scott’s legs as a pillow and Scott is leaning against Derek. The three of them at ease in each other’s space.

The others seem to have drifted off at some point, lolled by the peace and quiet of being with the pack around them. “Did you ever think it would get to this point?” Stiles asks quiet enough that only the two werewolves next to him will hear him. They look down at him for him to elaborate. “This,” he says gesturing to the pack and this togetherness.

There’s a soft huff above him in Derek’s direction. “Not really, but then I never expected much,” Derek admits which in itself is a vast improvement from when he would just growl and grunt and answer with monosyllables.

“As I recall, you wanted nothing to do with him,” Stiles says, poking Scott in the stomach with a grin.

“You didn't say anything,” Scott reminds.

“No…no I did not. We are friends, and we stick together,” Stiles says and his gaze lingers on Derek for a few seconds, including Derek in his statement.

Derek just grunts and turns back to the movie, but a small smile graces his lips.

**End.**


End file.
